


comatose

by Bruisedbeth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, No Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedbeth/pseuds/Bruisedbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Beth wakes up from a coma to find that the apocalypse was all just a dream. She had never actually met Daryl, Rick, or any of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. This is my first fanfic on AO3 and my first in twd. So, i hope you all enjoy it.  
> This chapter is just Beth waking up, Daryl will come along possibly in the next chapter, if not, soon.

Beth’s blue eyes opened to find that she was no longer at the funeral home, with Daryl. That was the last thing she remembered, someone shoving her into a car before she was knocked out. Her eyes darted around to find that she was in a hospital room. Her sister, Maggie, was sitting in a chair beside her bed, asleep. Maggie’s brown hair was cropped short, stopping in the center of her neck, like it was when Rick’s group had arrived upon their farm. Beth’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
She turned her head to look out the window. The streets were filled with people. Alive people. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at that. The blonde sat up in the bed, wincing slightly. She stared out the window with a shocked expression on her face. She didn’t even notice her reflection in the mirror. She had a few cuts with stitches on her face. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail so that the doctors could get to her stitches easily. When the girl finally did notice her appearance, she reached a hand up to touch her face slowly, wincing at the contact.  
Beth turned when she heard her sister stir to find that she had woken up and was watching the youngest Greene come to terms with reality. “You’re awake.” Maggie said with a smile.  
Beth nodded slowly, her confusion still evident. “What…what happened?” her voice was hoarse.  
Maggie’s smile faded. “You were hit by a truck.” She explained. “’ve been in a coma for around two months now.”  
Beth’s eyes became wide again at the new information. She glanced down at herself to find that she had several stickers attached to wires on her upper chest and stomach, monitoring her heart. She also had an IV in the back of her right hand, a hospital bracelet wrapped around her wrist. On her other arm, she found a neon pink cast going up to her elbow.  
“Few broken ribs, broken arm. Thirty stitches with all the cuts on your face.” Maggie’s voice was soft, seeing that her younger sister was going through some kind of shock. “Mom and Dad were worried out of their minds.” Maggie shook her head, smiling. “They’ll be glad to know you’re okay. Everyone’s been worried for you, Beth.”  
“Where—where are they, Mom and Dad, I mean?” Beth asked, looking like she was obviously shaken by something.  
Maggie figured it was the shock of coming out of a coma. The doctor had said that she might be a little distant for a while. “They’re out in the waiting room with Shawn. I’ll go get ‘em.” She said, standing.  
Beth was soon left alone with her thoughts.


	2. Seeing you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth sees Daryl again in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I've been incredibly busy with school and was sick for a while.

Beth was soon reunited with her family. She was overjoyed at seeing the family she had thought to be dead for so long now, but still found sadness at the fact that she had yet to see anyone she had met during the apocalypse. She found that she missed Daryl most of all out of the group. Sure, she still missed everyone: Carl, Judith, Carol, and everyone else. But Daryl seemed to stand out above the rest. She wondered why that was while she sat in her hospital room. In all honesty, she felt she knew the reason, but she wasn’t ready to accept it because she felt he would never feel the same way. The thing about Daryl Dixon was, he liked to build up his walls and pretend he didn’t feel anything. That night at the moonshiner’s shack, Beth had broken down some of those walls and was allowed to see the real side of him and comfort him.  
Beth fell into sort of a depressed state without being near all her friends from the dream, and Maggie had noticed the difference in her sister. While her parents and brother, Shawn, went back to the farm to tend to the animals and make sure the farm hands were handling everything, Maggie convinced her sister to go on a walk around the hospital and down to the little garden that they had outside for the patients. Beth was healing along nicely and was now able to walk on her own with little difficulty.  
The youngest Greene got up carefully from her bed and the two Greene sisters started down the hallway together, Maggie watching her like a hawk and constantly asking if she was alright. Beth assured her older sister that she was fine as she continued down the corridor. That was when she saw him.  
Daryl had been in the hospital for his older brother, Merle Dixon. He had suffered a drug overdose. Not the first or the last time he would be in the hospital for that, Daryl figured. The younger redneck was waiting outside of Merle’s room, sitting on a bench with his head leaned back against the wall, eyes shut as he tried to catch some rest in the busy hospital.  
She would know that face anywhere. How could she forget it? It was the face that filled her dreams almost every night. The face of a man who she had a deep bond with, almost as deep as hers and Maggie’s. Beth broke away from her sister, striding quickly towards the familiar face and ignoring Maggie’s pleas for her to slow down.  
The archer felt small arms wrap around him and his eyes shot open to see a small blonde hugging him as tight as she could muster with a smile spread across her face. “Who the hell are you?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows as Maggie worked on pulling Beth away from him. Beth’s face fell at those words. It had all been a dream, she reminded herself, and he had no idea who she was.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is very depressed after the incident with Daryl, and is refusing to eat, so Maggie comes up with a way to get her to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so incredibly sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I've been dealing with my mental and physical health recently and also had some writer's block. I hope the wait was worth it and you like this chapter.

Beth felt like crying. The person closest to her besides her sister had no idea who she was. She would be willing to go back to that walker infested word if it meant that she would get to see Daryl and all of the new friends she had met along the way again. All of the deaths and running and fear and danger would all be worth it to her if she could see her new family. But instead she was here, in the normal world, where the dead didn't come back and try to kill you. Beth knew there was something wrong with her to be craving the kind of extreme that the other world had had, but she didn't care. In this world, she was a goody two shoes farmer's daughter who always followed the rules. But the small girl wanted something more. She wanted to be more confident and adventurous like she was before. But she figured that would never happen, and he needed to learn to accept that.  
Maggie was pulling her little sister away by her waist. The blonde had stopped fighting after she realized that the elder man had no clue who she was. "I'm sorry, my sister just woke up from a coma and is very fragile right now." The brunette tried to explain.  
The archer had a combination of looking pissed off and confused. "Well try to keep a better hold of your sister next time." He called back. Daryl honestly wasnt pissed that Beth had tried to hug him, he was just upset because he had been wanting to get some sleep.  
Maggie walked Beth back to her room. "What the hell is the matter with you? Since when do you go up, huggin' strangers like you know them? Don't you remeber what mom and dadddy told you about strangers?"  
"Maggie, I'm eighteen now. I don't plan to let them dictate my life anymore and I think you should do the same." Beth sat down on her bed and sighed. She glanced up from where she had been tracing the pattern ofthe blanket to find the her sister was staring at her. "What?"  
Maggie shook her head. "Just trying to figure out what happened to the Beth I knew." She sighed. "Who was that anyways?"  
The blonde shrugged. "No one. I thought he was someone else."

About a day and a half had passed and the conversation the little Greene had had with her only sister was about the most she had spoken since then. Even as all her friends, family, and even Jimmy came to visit. It didn't make difference, none of those people were the ones she wanted to see. She longed for any of what she referred to as her new family to come through that door, remembering everything Beth did. She didn't want to eat or do any of the activities she usually enjoyed. The hospital was able to keep her hydrated through the IV, but they couldn't get her to eat. They were starting to talk about restraining Beth and giving her a feeding tube. Maggie didn't want to see that happen to her sister, but despite all of her pleading her little sister wouldn't eat. And then Maggiee got an idea. They may not be able to get Beth to eat, but she knew someone who might. The only problem was convincing him to do it.  
Beth was sitting up in her be, not even bothering to push around the hospital food with her plastic fork and just setting the whole dish aside.  
Maggie sighed and got up, deciding to test her idea. It would be worth it if it got Beth to eat. She walked down the hallway towards where the redneck had been spotted earlier. When Maggie couldn't find him anywhere in the hospital it semed like, sh checked outside. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the building with a cigarette between his lips. As soon as she saw him, Maggie walked over. She didn't know a nice way of saying this so she figured she would be blunt.  
Daryl looked up when he heard the footsteps approaching. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ashes off of it. "I don't know how to say this," She started, "So I'm just going to say it. My sister seems to like you. i don't know if you remind her of someone, or what but when she saw you was the most happy I've seen her since she woke up."  
"I'm flattered." Daryl replied, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out. Maggie waved the smoke away.  
"My sister Beth, she's real depressed now for some reason. She wont eat." Maggie looked at him. "I'll pay you fifty bucks if you go in and talk to her, get her to eat. Twenty-five before, twenty-five after she eats. What do you say?"  
Daryl stomped his cigarette out, thinking it over. After a few moments of consideration, he said, "A hundred."  
Maggie crossed her arms. "Seventy-five."  
Daryl nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
